Ceridwen Ennoellyr
Ceridwen Ennoellyr is a hunter from a small, close-knit steading in the Veiled Mountains. She grew up around family but was closest to her twin brother, Caddell, who spent a lot of time travelling with trade goods back and forth from the mountains to other steadings and villages. But when his apprentice suddenly returns to the steading injured and bloody with a broken cart and no sign of her brother, Ceridwen vowed to find what kind of person, beast, or horror attacked him and to get him back. Mechanics Stats * Edge: 3 * Iron: 1 * Heart: 2 * Shadow: 1 * Wits: 2 Vows * Background Vow: 'Find Cade and uncover how the horrors are connected to his attack and disappearance (Epic) * Get back what was stolen from her (Formidable) * Help Gihr find and stop the Iron Revenant (Extreme) Bonds * Caddell Ennoellyr - 2 * Vadden Heireth/Frostmoth - 1 * Amala (tether) - 2 * Gihr - 1 Assets * Archer (combat skill) *# If you wield a bow . . . *# When you ''Secure an Advantage by taking a moment to aim, choose your approach and add +1. *#* Trust your instincts: Roll +wits, and take +2 momentum on a hit. *#* Line up your shot: Roll +edge, and take +1 momentum on a hit. * Horse, Brom, (companion) Image by congerdesign from Pixabay ** '''Fearless: When you Enter the Fray or Secure an Advantage +heart by charging into combat, add +1 and take +1 momentum on a hit. * Wayfinder (path) ** When you Undertake a Journey and burn momentum to improve your result, envision how you reorient yourself. Then, take +2 momentum after you reset. Description Appearance Ceridwen has the build of someone who has trained in archery for quite some time, almost twenty years to be precise. She was born on a typical snow laden day thirty years ago just a few minutes before her twin. She has copper colored hair with blue-green eyes that many describe as either too inquisitive or looking for trouble. Ceridwen is often seen wearing a fur cloak across her shoulders with a woolen clothing underneath and knee-high leather boots that match the leather strapping along her wrists and torso. Along the left side of her face one can see scars from what could only be described as a vicious attack, clawing across the side of her head. Scars similar to these litter her left side, on her arm, torso, and left leg. While the scars on her head are clearly visible, the others have seemingly been covered by dark, winding tattoos that twist and curl into knots. Though, most of the time these are covered by clothing. She also has a series of tattoos on her right arm that trail from her pointer and index fingers up to her elbow in a similar knotting pattern. Along with these, Ceridwen also has a number of bone piercings in her ears. Background Relationships Caddell "Cade" Ennoellyr Caddell is not only Ceridwen's twin brother, but also her very best and closest friend. Their birth had not been an easy one and it left them quite weak and sickly for some time as young children. These days spent alone together while the others in their steading were doing their jobs meant a lot of bonding time as well as some mischievous adventures. Their bond stayed this close into adolescence and adulthood even as Ceridwen trained to be a scout and hunter and Cade began travelling south as a trader. Ceridwen would even accompany Cade on some of his trips, wanting to see new places and explore outside of their small piece of the frozen mountain range. So, when Cade's apprentice returned to Frostmoth bloody and trembling, their cart destroyed, and Cade nowhere to be seen, it cut Ceridwen to her very core. A life without her brother felt like a life without an entire piece of herself and, thus, she vowed to find him, hopefully alive, and bring him home. Amala Prior to the start of their adventure, Ceridwen had had a few interactions with Amala. Her brother often brought his cart through to Kinheim and, when she tagged along, saw the village. The most notable instance, however, is when a few young boys from Kinheim strayed too far towards the mountains and got injured. Ceridwen found them on one of her trips and brought them back to her steading to be healed. After they were better, Caddell and Ceridwen returned the boys to their circle where one, named Bryn, requested to return to Frostmoth and eventually became an apprentice to Caddell. Amala and Ceridwen became officially bonded in episode 3 after Amala's foray into the Shadow. She and Amala became tethered through a pseudo-ritual performed and Ceridwen promised to help protect Amala should she encounter something she wasn't prepared for. Gihr Whitemane Their relationship is antagonistic at worst, but there is also a deep respect for each other's skills. While their meeting may have been less than ideal, it only took a short time for Gihr and Ceridwen to discover that they are both survivors of the same, or similar, horror (episode 4). This has created an unexpected bond between the two. While they will still butt heads, they also have a deeper understanding, and respect, for what they have survived. Bill Hardinge Character Information Notable Items * Bow, quiver, and arrows Quotations * (to Gihr) "Well, not everyone is as meticulous about their mud routine as you are" * [https://dirty20gaming-plays-ironsworn.fandom.com/wiki/Gihr_Whitemane Gihr]: That's why I asked you to go hunting with me tomorrow" Ceridwen: "Well, I don't see why not. If you can keep up" References Category:Character